Summer Camp!
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: Un especial de verano! Un campamento más las locas locuras de la presidenta no son el mejor escenario para un descanso pero tal vez si para el amor? quien sabe? ni yo se! D: Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

_**Holas! he vuelto! con un nuevo fanfic de Code Geass, es como decirlo un especial de verano? bueno algo así. Nuevamente estoy trabajando junto a mi querida tía-hermana. Este será un largo fic de Code Geass, como siempre un LelouchXC.C, Bueno creo que eso es todo? si creo... Bueno empezemos!**_

_Summer Camp!_

Cap 1:La Llegada al "campamento"

Podemos admirar a los alumnos de la Academia Ashford, entrando a los buses que los llevarían a su destino: la playa, idea de la -loca- presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

En uno de los tantos buses, se encontraba nuestro ojipurpura favorito _**(N/A: ^^)**_ junto a los demás alumnos, dandoles indicaciones.

Habían por bus un miembro del consejo encargado, por lo que en total eran 7 buses, ya que el medio miembro del consejo, Nunnally y el otro Lamperouge, Rolo iban con su hermano.

Respecto a la peliverde de ojos ambar, estaba escondida esperando que los buses partieran para colarse, e ir a hacer su pasatiempo favorito, molestar a Lelouch, y de paso comer pizza.

El viaje, en sí no era muy largo, pero ver el mismo paisaje todo el tiempo aburría, claro exceptuando a Lelouch que estaba "facinado" viendo a sus hermanos dormir.

Que raro C.C no me siguió esta vez- Dijo en un susurro, sin saber que la muchacha estaba cerca, mucho más de lo que el creía.

Si supieras que estoy aquí te volverías loco- Murmura C.C con un tono y una sonrisa traviesa- Ya cuando lleguemos, te molestaré por ahora ahh dormir- Dijo sin poder evitar bostezar, y apenas cerro sus ojos, pudimos ver a una dormida y pacifica peliverde.

Mientras nuestro querido "Lulu" _**(N/A: Siempre me molesta decirle Lulu, así solo lo usare a veces, lo minimo posible ne?) **_estaba cayendo en los brazos de morfeo como todos en este silencioso bus, claro exceptuando al chofer y al hecho de que la música estaba a todo volumen para mantenerlo despierto, pero esos solo son detalles cierto?. Dejando eso de lado, nuestro pelinegro yacia dormido apoyado en el marco de la ventana.

_Al rato..._

Como todos estaban dormidos el viaje paso rapido, y ya se encontraban en la playa, o mejor dicho cerca de ella, ya que estaban frente a una cabaña-mansión, seguramente propiedad de los Ashford.

Con todos ya medio despiertos _**(N/A: Si fuera yo mandaría todo a la ***** y me iría a nadar!), **_procedieron a bajar, tomar sus maletas e ir a instalarse. Mientras la peliverde, estaba recién despertando, aunque de milagro logro entrar a la cocina de la cabaña sin que nadie la viera.

La cocina, a pesar de que recién se iba a ocupar luego de un largo periodo de tiempo, tenía alimentos y utensilios, ya que la prepararon con anticipación, pero lo que le llamó la atención a Shit-su, no fue eso, si no, una pequeña caja blanca, que tenía el logo de su empresa favorita.

Pizza Hut!- Dijo, increiblemente energica y despierta, por su reciente descubrimiento.

Hey! tu quien eres? - Pregunta un pelirubio de ojos azules, seguido de Suzaku.

Mmm?- Pregunto C.C

La chica...-Susurro inaudiblemente Suzaku.

Soy C.C- Respondio con simpleza la ojiambar, mientras seguía comiendo como posesa.

C.C!- Dice Lelouch entrando a la cocina, sorprendido, nervioso, y -evidentemente- enfadado.

Permiso!- Dice el principe tomando a la chica y llevandola a rastras a su cuarto.

Que haces aquí?!- Pregunto exasperado y furioso.

Te seguí- Contesto siemplemente Shit su.

Recuerdame encerrarte bajo siete llaves a la proxima- Contesta el chico ya resignado- Tendremos que llevarte donde Milly a que te asigne un cuar - Al mirarla, C.C yacía dormida en su cama- to.

No cambias eh?- Dijo para proceder a quitarle los zapatos y taparla con la sabana- Uff- Suspiro y se marcho a ayudar con las actividades.

Luego de que los chicos se instalaran, de que Lelouch convenciera a Milly, de que luchar contra un cocodrilo, que dios sabe de donde saco, no era una actividad de campamento y que era peligroso, estaban listos para comenzar con la "diversión". Ah y claro no podía faltar C.C, con su disfraz de estudiante, que luego de convencer, y por convencer me refiero a gritarle y dejarle claro que lo haría quiera o no, venía a participar.

Y claro como la idea era de la presidenta, no podía ser menos -descabellada- original...

_**Pero de que consistía se enterarán en el próximo capitulo ^^**_

_**Me dejarían sugerencias para las competencias-actividades? es que no se me ocurren muchas...**_

_**Me dejan reviews si les gusto, si tienen sugerencias, si van a tirarme tomates, para lo que sea, ne?**_

_**Nos vemos minna-san!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summer Camp!**_

_**Cap 2: Mega Carrera de Bienvenida!**_

Bien!, ya que todos estan aquí- Comenzo a decir una -muy- animada presidenta.- Empezaremos la "bienvenida", ya explicaremos de que trata, por ahora, tendrán que ir a ponerse comodos, y prepararse mental y fisicamente para lo que les espera!- Termino con una macabra sonrisa.

Como indico los alumnos fueron a cambiarse sin menor contratiempo, claro...

C.C no te dije que no ibas a participar?- Dijo Lelouch, con una venita latente en la cien.

Y yo te dije que iba a hacerlo quieras o no- Dijo Shit su, mientras abraza a Cheese-kun.

Al menos dejame presentarte a la presidenta- Dijo el pelinegro con un tono claramente resignado. Cuando Lelouch cumplio con lo que quería. La presidenta, bueno hizo algo conveniente para el. C.C ahora tenía un cuarto en la sección de las chicas, así que al menos ya no tenía que preocuparse.

Bueno chicos, ya que ya están listos, dejaré que sea Suzaku quien les diga las actividades!- Dijo Milly ya cambia, mientras le daba lugar a Kururugi.

Eh? ah, Hai! - Sorprendido- La actividad de hoy se llama "carrera infinita de obstaculos" trata de dos grupos de personas de 10 cada uno, deberán ir pasando diferentes obstaculos. Cada ciertos puntos hay un punto de "guardado". Comienzan con una bandera y deben ir pasandosela a la siguiente pareja. Comienzan desde aquí, siguen por el bosque y regresarán aquí. Alguna duda?- Todos niegan y van a alistarse. Para cuando la presidenta los llama, están listos.

Bien, ahora seleccionaremos a los diez de cada grupo- Empieza la mini selección, quedando así:

Grupo 1: Lelouch, C.C, Rolo, Shirley, Nunnally,Hikari, Eleanor, Anya,Kallen, Nina.

Grupo 2: Suzaku, Milly, Rivalz, Gino, Akai, Yuuto, Elizabeth, Alice, Emy, Eliot.

Bueno ya que estan todos listos! -Grita Shirley- Empezemos!

En sus marcas-Dice el profesor Tsubasa- Listos- Los primeros competidores se posicionan- Fuera!- Ahora podemos ver salir corriendo a Shirley y Nina, y Rivalz y Milly, que iban a través de una pista de obstaculos dispuesta por los profesores. Esta tenía esas trampas para ratones, pelotas cruzando de un lado a otro, troncos cayendo -Iban en subida- y todas las cosas que pueden imaginarse, incluso las que no. La suma de toda esta carrera -Locura- era: Una Nina y Rivalz medios muertos, arrastrados por la presidente y Fenette. Ambos equipos llegaron en un plazo de entre 20 a 30 minutos, si no contamos las multiples caidas, pisadas, heridas, estupideces, etc.

Luego de terminar, le dan la bandera, respectiva de cada equipo - Lelouch rojo, Suzaku azul- a los siguientes competidores, Lelouch y C.C y Suzaku y Akai, una chica de pelo rojo y ojos negros. Empezando a pasar por el puente en mal estado.

Todos corrían, o mejor dicho C.C corría y arrastraba a un Lelouch palido por el esfuerzo y lo que había debajo de ellos, un COCODRILO!

Al parecer la presidenta se las arreglo para meter al cocodrilo- Dijo Akai con una gotita.

Juro que la mataré luego- Terció Lelouch corriendo nuevamente por su vida. Suzaku y Akai iban un poco más adelante, pero no perdieron mucho tiempo. Y enseguida entregaron la bandera, para que Lelouch regañara a Milly en paz.

Siguiendo con la pareja, estaban Anya y Eleanor, una chica rubia de ojos verdes. Y por el grupo dos iban Gino y Alice, una pelicastaña de ojos morados. Ahora venía una peligrosa prueba. Colgarse de lianas, para pasar sobre la arena movediza, saltando con precisión sobre un bote para no caer al agua del lago infestado de pirañas. Una prueba sumamente facil, para cualquiera que sea un Caballeor Round pero para simples estudiantes... podía significar, un shock o trauma de por vida. Dejandole todo el trabajo a los caballeros cruzaron el lago a la misma velocidad y pasaron las banderas a sus compañeros, Kallen y Hikari, una pelirosada con ojos ambar, y Yuuto y Elizabeth, los gemelos de pelo azul y ojos sangre.

Lo siguiente era otra carrera de tres pies, con obstaculos tales como maderas, arenas movedizas, trampas ninja. Los gemelos la superaron con más tiempo del que le llevo a Kallen salir arrastrando a Hikari con ella.

Ahora solo quedaba la última ronda, una persona en una pelota inflable, con alguien empujando, y cuidando que esta no caíga derecho al mar al ir en picada. Esta peligrosa tarea, recayo en Nunnally que iba en la pelota y Rolo que le ayudaba. Ya que en este fic, Nunnally si puede caminar. De parte del otro equipo tenemos a los estudiantes de intercambio Emy y Eliot, ambos peli negros, una ojimiel y otro ojiverde.

En el camino, todos iban bien, hasta que los gemelos Lamperouge por tratar de obtener la atención de su hermano... descuidaron la carrera y Nunnally fue rodando con un Rolo histerico detrás de ella, que por suerte Rolo consiguio salvar y sin darse cuenta llegaron a la meta en un dos por tres, sacandole al menos 100 metros de distancia a la otra pareja.

Nunnally ,Rolo estan bien?- Pregunto un preocupado hermano mayor.

Nunca estuvimos mejor Onii-sama!- Respondieron ambos, para que la presidenta prosiguiera a lanzar su discurso y dar por terminada las actividades de hoy.

_**Bueno... me tarde un mundoooooooooooo en actualizar pero... era un especial de VERANO! Tenía que empezar en verano!**_

_**En fin... ahora si prometo actualizar en dos días o una semana, no más.**_

_**Entonces nos vemos Minna-san! y **_

_**PD: NO ME MATEN!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cap 3: CAZAR NO ES UNA ACTIVIDAD DE CAMPAMENTO!**_

Todos, incluso los que no participaron estaban cansados de solo ver lo que los demás tuvieron que hacer... y asustados de lo que la presidenta tuviera en mente.

En el comedor, se reunieron todos para empezar a recibir su comida, sentarse, comer, e ir a dormir. Como sabrán nuestros competidores comieron como si fuera el último día de sus vidas, y con el estomago lleno y el miedo andante se fueron a dormir.

Hoy seguiremos a la menos perturbada, C.C. Quien aún en contra de su voluntad fue derechito a su habitación, se puso el pijama que Milly le dispuso y esperando a que todos estuvieran dormidos, salió rumbo al cuarto del popular oji morado, quien estaba tendido en su cama, con los brazos y piernas extendidos, por lo que la peli verde aprovecho para trarse sobre el pobre chico.

Pero que..?- Mirando bien en la oscuridad noto una conocida figura- C.C, que diablos haces aquí?

No me gusta estar sola- Musito la chica, mientras se acomodaba y poco a poco se sumergia en el reino de morfeo.

Oye! Sal de mi habitación! No te quedes... - Demasiado tarde, la oji dorada ya estaba en el cuarto sueño y el no podía hacer nada- Dormida.

Esa noche, Lelouch no pudo dormir... no por estar incomodo ni nada, simplemente no podía dejar de observar a la inerte chica encima suyo, que dormida, borraba todo rastro de inquietud, maldad o burla de su rostro... quedando tan linda e inocente que era imposible, para el Lamperouge mayor, dejar de mirarla.

Buenos Días- Hablo la somñolienta chica cuando por fin se digno a despertar, y levantarse, dejando respirar debidamente a Lelouch.

Que tienen de buenos?- Pregunto levantandose y yendo a buscar su equipo deportivo para iniciar las torturas, digo actividades de hoy.

Mmm, pizza gratis- Respondio divertida la peliverde mientras se derretia en la cama.

Ve a vestirte- Ordeno Lelouch, vistiendose.

Hm, no quiero...- Peresozamente se levanto y luego se volvio a dejar caer con flojera- Llevame.

Si con eso te vas...- El ya vestido vice presidente del condejo estudiantil, llevo en su espalda, con una fuerza que dios sabe donde saco, a la medio dormida C.C.

Visteme- Pidio al llegar, a lo que Lulu se sonrojo, se dio medio vuelta y se marcho hiperventilando- Que inocente...- Musito la oji ambar con una gotita, para proceder a vestirse y alcanzar rapidamente al peli negro.

A comer- Dijo este tomandola de la muñeca y arrastrandola hacia el comedor, con los chicos, que se preguntaban por que Lelouch venía rojo y C.C divertida?

Ohayou- Saludo C.C a todos sentadose entre Lelouch y Rolo.

Ohayou- Devolvieron todos el saludo, divertidos, enojados, conmovidos, enternecidos, cada quien con su reacción.

Presidenta, que haremos hoy?- Siguio la conversación como si nada Suzaku, dandose se cuenta de que todos, y digo todos en la cafetería miraban al pobre Lelouch que no sabía donde meterse.

Pues..., es un espacio grande y tenemos caballos, así que montaremos- Con lo dicho al principe se le iluminaron los ojos.

Todo el día?- Pregunto Shirley, con esperanza, sabiendo lo mucho que a Lelouch le gustaba montar.

Hai- Respondio Milly, mientras terminaban de comer.

Vamos- Tercio un ansioso Lelouch, saliendo con todos los demás alumnos hacia los establos.

Bueno la actividad de hoy consiste en..!- Empezo a hablar Milly, quien dejo que Lelouch terminara.

Montar!- Este se veía más animado que de costumbre, por lo que apresurandose a dar las instrucciones, le cedio ahora el puesto a Fennette.

Pero, no hay caballos suficientes por lo que me temo, que algunos debrán montar en parejas.- La locutora sonreía felizmente creyendo esperanzadamente que le tocaría con el dueño de su corazón (?)

Bueno, bueno... igualmente los profesores decidirán quienes irán con quienes- Así empezo todo el ajetreo de hoy. Los profesores contando los caballos y a los alumnos, llegaron a la conclusión que, todos deberían montar de a dos. Por lo que nadie tenia la certeza de quedar con quien quisiera. Estando más o menos listos, paso algo que Shirley clasificaría como... suicida, al menos para los profesores...

Lelouch te importaría ir con la alumna nueva?- Pregunta refiriendose a C.C, quien estaba con los profesores actuando inocentemente.

No, claro que no- Sonrío este, aunque si le miramos bien no sabemos si es una sonrisa de felicidad o de maldad, quien sabe.

Ayudando a C.C a subir, y terminando de dar las instrucciones, y unos rifles, a los chicos, y un carcaj con flechas a las chicas los dejaron ir a cazar, convirtiendo una vez más, la actividad de campamento en una arma suicida.

_**-Intermedio-**_

_**Neko-Baka: Por que los hombres tienen rifles y las mujeres flechas? es injusto! *Molesta***_

_**Akai: Un arco y flechas pueden ser más peligrosos que nada si sabes como usarlos! *Sonrisa sádica***_

_**Neko-Baka: Sin Eleanor aquí eres más sádica que nunca.**_

_**-Fin del Intermedio-**_

Seguiremos a Kallen y Suzaku para variar un poco. Esta convinación es de las mejores, ya que ambos tienen una excelente puntería, y velocidad, ninguna presa se les escapa. Facilmente consiguieron en 30 minutos: 11 faisanes, 3 zorros, y 1 conejo. Un total de 15 presas.

Nada mal para un britanian- Hablo sarcasticamente Kallen.

Hm, lo mismo digo- Respondio Suzaku.

A lo lejos se escuchaban los ruidos de otros disparos, por lo que ambos sin perder tiempo, siguieron su juego. A pesar de llevarse peleando, y burlando eran un dueto practicamente perfecto, exceptuando lo antes mencionado.

Descansamos? Tengo hambre- Pidio Kallen bajando del Caballo negro.

Como gustes- Apoyo la idea Suzaku bajandose con la pequeña mochila llena de cosas útiles como comida, ropa y un botiquín.

Hacemos un buen equipo- Murmuro Kallen comiendo como posesa.

Tu misma lo dijiste- Secundo el oji verde, terminando de Comer y tirandose en el suelo.

Te parece dormir un rato y luego retomar?- Pregunto el piloto del Lancelot, cansado.

Te duelen las piernas?- Pregunto ya que la mayor parte del camino, la peli roja se movio mucho.

Algo- La oji azul asintio y se echo al lado de Kururugi, durmiendose en el acto, usando al chico de almohada. Quien a su vez abrazaba a Kallen.

Pasadas unas horas el peli café se desperto del reino de los sueños y ordenando todo, levanto a Kallen para volver a cazar.

Cuanto tiempo nos queda?- Pregunto curiosa preparando el arco.

Como 20 minutos- Dijo con una gotita, Suzaku, disparando sin perder tiempo.

Apresuremonos!- Se unio a la caza, una animada Kallen.

Finalmente obtuvieron unos 15 faisanes, 9 zorros y 10 conejos, 34 presas, en total. Al llegar y contar las respectivas piezas, ganó el equipo de Kururugi, seguido del de Akai y Gino, con 30 piezas, y en tercer lugar Lelouch y C.C con 29 piezas.

Bueno! entonces eso es todo por hoy!- Cerró el acto Rivalz que estaba bastante feliz de haber echo equipo con la presidenta.

Que hambre- Musitaba sobando su estomago un peli verde, acompañada de una peli roja. Ambas C.C y Akai eran seguidas de sus amigos que se limitaban a verlas con unas enormes gotitas en sus cabezas.

Pero si te comiste todo lo que había en la mochila!- Gruño Lelouch que, desgraciadamente tenía razón y sufría de fatiga.

Pero era muy poco!- Rugió C.C, mientras todos se sentaban a comer, sintiendo compación por Lelouch.

Presidenta! CAZAR NO ES UNA ACTIVIDAD DE CAMPAMENTO!- Rugió el principe de Britannia.

A mi no me mires! fueron ellos- Señalando la mesa de los profesores, que trataban de escapar del reto de Lelouch, sin exito.

Esta noche, después de comer y del regaño del oji morado, se repitió la misma historia de la noche anterior, solo que está vez Lelouch, consiguió dormir.

Así termino el tercer día del Campamento de verano de la academia Ashford.

_**Bueno, como prometi Minna, esta el tercer capitulo! n.n**_

_**Espero les guste y respondiendo al comentario de mi lectora, si habrán otras parejas! como Kallen y Suzaku, pero no estarán muy profundas sus relaciones xDD**_

_**También**_

_**Mari xd, hasta que comentas onee-chan! Y dime que te parecio este capitulo? **_

_**Neko-Baka: Mari! Recuerdas lo de un principe en su caballo blanco? pensaba ponerlo aquí pero no se nos ocurrió como!**_

_**En fin! No vemos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Konichiwa Minna-san!**_

_**Buenooo este capitulo es invención de "C.C" yo solo me encargue de escribir xD**_

_**También deben agradecer a leknyn ya que si no xD el cap hubiera tardado AÑOS en publicarse y hacerse ^^**_

_**En fin disfrutad**_

**Cap 4: ¿Celos?**

El cuarto día de este campamento estaba planeado para ir a la playa. Todos emocionados se dirigieron a esta, cambiandose antes claro. Pero al llegar a esta y empezar a instalarse la "escena" era algo comica, muy digna de ver.

En el lado derecho de la playa, se encontraba un Lelouch que algo cansado trataba sin resultado alguno clavar el quitasol en la arena. Mientras una relaja C.C se tendía y una preocupada Nunnally miraba a su hermano, ambas tomando Sol.

Del lado izquierdo de la playa, se observaba un Suzaku que demostrando su habilidad no demoraba ni medio segundo en colocar todo en su correspondiente orden. Mientras Kallen y Euphie lo miraban con normalidad, acostumbradas a tales actos.

Dejando eso de lado, hoy nos dedicaremos a seguir a la peliroja y al oji verde, que en anteriores días han tenido cambios en su relación...

Como caballero de la Princesa Euphemia, Suzaku debia protegerla, aunque sintiera la asesina mirada en su espalda. Euphie le había pedido ir a recoger caracolas en la orilla del mar, a lo cual el no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

Cuando ya llevaban bastante tiempo recogiendo, encontraron una almeja partida en dos, la cual curiosamente tenía el color de cabello de la Princesa.

Mira Suzaku, la pondre en uno de mis vestidos- Dijo la princesa sonriente, a lo cual ambos empezaron a carcajear. En ese instante un aura de Peligro se acerco a ellos.

¿Puedo verla?- Pregunto la piloto del Guren, arrebatando el objeto de las manos de Euphie, lanzando al mar, ardiendo en Celos- Dejad de hacer eso, mejor valos a pescar- Quien sabe de donde, pero al terminar de hablar magicamente tenía lentes de Sol y un flotador.

Eso fue muy cruel Kallen- Hablo un Suzaku enojado, sin entender porque lo hizo.

Hmph- Respondio Q-1, al tiempo que el Piloto del Lancelot se volteaba para decirle algo a Euphemia.

Esperame un segundo- Con esa simple frase se lanzo al mar, ante las estupefactas miradas de ambas chicas, volviendo sano y salvo rapidamente, con la almejita en la manos.

En este lapso de Tiempo Kallen pronuncio unas simples palabras:

¿Por que te prefiere a ti?- Lastimosamente la hermanita de Cornelia escucho.

Si quieres te ayudo a conquistarlo- Fue la respuesta de la pelirosa, la cual causo un gran sonrojo en la oji azul.

Aquí tiene Princesa-DIjo Suzaku mirandola tiernamente.

¿Vamos a nadar?- Les pregunto a ambos Euphie.

Claro- Contesto Suzaku. Acto seguido, amos miraron a Kallen esperando un Si, de la chica.

Lo siento, le prometí a Gino nadar con el-Mintio la chica, queriendo ver un Suzaku celoso.

Está entre todas esas chicas, no creo que te haga caso- Tercio Kururugi con una mueca, creyendo que con eso Kouzuki se rendiría.

Mmm...- Kallen demostrando cuanto valía, se dirigió donde el piloto de Tristan, sacandolo de entre medio de su Harem, dejando a unas furiosas chicas, una divertida Euphemia y un -medio verde de los celos-Suzaku.

Como esta era una batalla que ninguno quería perder, siguieron y siguieron, hasta que el día se dió por terminado, quedando en tregua mutua, pero ambos felizmente satisfechos.

_Ese mismo día en el grupo de Lelouch..._

Luego de colocar dificultosamente el quitasol, decidieron llevar a Nunnally a una pequeña posa, para que nadara, a lo cual se les unieron Rolo y C.C.

Empezaron a nadar como siempre, pero el hecho de una celosa mirada clavada insistentemente en la espalda de "Lulu" les dificulto la tarea. La molesta peli marrón, dejo por fin su debate interno, para ir a nadar con ellos.

Luego de un rato "Pacifico" en el agua- Por pacifico me refiero a que NO hubo guerra mundial, gracias a Dios- Shirley decidio nadar a _solas _con Lelouch.

No- Al sentir la confusión en la mirada clavada en él, hablo- Debo cuidar a Nunnally y Rolo.

Ahora cambiando los roles, la peli verde era quien se había puesto del color de su cabello.

Lulu- Remarco la palabra con evidentes celos- Hay que cuidar de Nunnally -Sonriendo dulcemente -Muy al contrario de su personalidad- arrastro a Lelouch con sus hermanos, mientras internamente se preguntaba ¿Que es esto? ¿Celos?

Por otro lado estaba el aludido quien gracias al extraño y nada lógico comportamiento de C.C, estaba que saltaba de felicidad.

Por que si Señoras y Señores la gran Bruja estaba _Celosa._

_**Bueno eso es todo xD Quiero agradecer a mis lectores por sus reviews ^^ y a mi tía por la genialosa idea ñ.ñ**_

_**Ahora si, me dedicaré a esto cuando pueda, pero teniendo en cuenta que mi inspiración volo lejos xD**_

_**En fin..**_

_**¡Sayonara Minna!**_


End file.
